


sapphire eyes

by valtersus



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Braime - Freeform, F/M, POV Jaime Lannister, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtersus/pseuds/valtersus
Summary: Sometimes I wonder if I will ever see her again.





	sapphire eyes

“Tarth, ser Jaime”

I knew deep down that was going to be the answer, but my heart skips a beat anyway. And the image of Brienne comes back to me, so clear that it feels like we have just said goodbye.

“The sapphire isle”

I know it damn well. Sapphires had helped me save her from being abused. And they also cost me a hand, but I would do it again in a heartbeat.

Brienne of **Tarth** _,_ with **sapphire** eyes. I think that’s poetic enough. I can’t help but find myself thinking about her and longing for her to come back.

It had been ages since I had given her an armour and a Valyrian steel sword to help her find the Stark girl.

Sometimes I wonder if she has succeeded. Sometimes I wonder where she is in this exact moment, what she's thinking about. Does she ever think of me when someone asks her sword’s name? Sometimes I wonder if I will ever see her again.

When we arrive to Dorne and Bronn asks me how I would want to die, I answer without doubting for a second: “In the arms of the woman I love”.

And the image of the sapphire isle and its blue sea comes back to my mind.


End file.
